Brise sur le desert
by Arasan
Summary: Gaara ... vaincu ? non ... et pourtant si ! La vie de Gaara change du tout au tout .. quelles en seront les consequences pour Suna ... première fic reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

Il sentait une agréable brise sur son visage, et, de nouveau, les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau… sale…..SALE ? Lui qui n'avait jamais un grain de poussière ou une tache de boue sur lui ? En analysant mieux la situation il s'en rendit compte que cette douce brise provenait en fait de ce qu'il était en mouvement….hum en mouvement alors qu'il n'use pas de ses jambes ?

Là il réalisa soudainement qu'il était porté sur le dos de quelqu'un, après un instant de panique il réalisa que c'était son frère Kankuro qui jouait les montures …oui il en est sûr cette odeur ne peut être autre que celle de Kankuro.

Que diable s'est-il passé ? Il a certainement du subir une défaite, oui une défaite, lui que personne n'a jamais réussi à blesser auparavant, vient de se prendre sa première raclée : Sabaku no Gaara vient de perdre !

Je viens de perdre ! Mes muscles me font terriblement mal, j'ai ce goût de sang et de poussière dans ma bouche et j'ai à peine assez de chakra pour rester en vie. Hum, quelle ironie, moi qui ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'était la douleur physique et bien je suis servi. Certes fut un temps où j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit le signe de ma mort proche, mais là …. Alors que je n'aime que moi-même et que je ne me bats que pour moi… le goût de la défaite est bien amer. Quoique …j'ai l'impression de ressentir un peu de chaleur en moi … non laissons tomber, je dois délirer, cette chaleur je ne la ressentirais jamais en moi, ma tante a bien été claire à ce sujet, personne m'a aimé et personne ne m'aimera, même ma mère a souhaité que je sois son message de haine pour le village.

Soudain Kankuro marque un arrêt, je sens qu'il me dépose sur le sable chaud et s'éloigne quelque peu. J'entends des voix, celles de mon frère et ma sœur….tss sale vent de Suna, je n'entends pas une bribe de ce qu'ils racontent. Je suis épuisé, fermons un peu les yeux, je dois me détendre et réfléchir à ce qui c'est passé.

On était à Konoha en mission, oui ma première mission comme Arme de Suna, je devais passer ce stupide examen ainsi que Kankuro et Temari pour devenir chuunin, tsss quelle blague comme si on était des ninjas de si basse catégorie. Puis lors de l'attaque du village par Orochimaru et ses ninjas du Son, je devais déployer ma pleine puissance en plein centre de Konoha. Bon, c'est bon, ça j'en suis sûr … maintenant où est ce que cela a foiré ? Ah oui, l'Uchiwa, je voulais absolument le tuer, qu'il était excitant ce combat. Puis on s'est retrouvé en pleine forêt, ce pitoyable Uchiwa essayant de me toucher, remarques, il a réussi, je lui tire mon chapeau, le tuer allait être encore plus jouissif. Mais il a fallut que ce rigolo vienne ce pointer avec la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Naruto … ce ninja pitoyable, je me souviens de notre première rencontre dans les rues de Konoha … Kankuro qui s'amusait avec le petit morveux. Naruto …que m'as-tu fait ? Voilà que je ressens de nouveau cette chaleur en moi ! T'interposer pour sauver tes amis, pourquoi ! Pourquoi le faire ! Pourquoi cette Sakura s'interpose pour sauver l'Uchiwa ?

Pourquoi tu te bas pour eux ? Comment arrives-tu à devenir plus fort en te battant pour eux ?

Comment ais-je pu perdre devant ce cancre ? Il a réussi à s'en sortir alors que Shukaku aurait du l'écraser comme l'insecte insignifiant qu'il est ! Et non, c'est bien toi qui m'as mis ma première raclée, qui m'a humilié, qui m'a appris la douleur du corps …

Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ! alors que je pensais cesser d'exister suite à ma défaite ?

« J'étais devenu une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitaient tous voir disparaître, jeune je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Je me suis retrouvé complètement seul et je n'ai pas eu le choix…Il n'y a rien de plus terrible.. C'est affreux de se dire que personne … absolument personne n'a besoin de toi … »

Ces mots, ces mots ….ils reviennent dans ma tête sans cesse …Ce sont les miens, pourquoi sortent-ils de sa bouche à ce sale cancre de konoha, qu'en sait-il de ma douleur ?

« La souffrance et la solitude qu'elle apporte.. le sentiment d'être incomplet…je sais ce que tu ressens au point d'en avoir mal moi-même. ; mais tu vois j'ai rencontré des gens qui sont devenus très importants pour moi …les voir souffrir.. c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.. je t'empêcherai de leur faire du mal…même si je dois te tuer pour ça… »

Bordel ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi il peut ressentir ça et pas moi ! Pourquoi va-t'il si loin pour eux !

« Parce qu'ils m'ont sorti de l'enfer .. de l'enfer de la solitude… ils ont accepté mon existence...ils sont si précieux pour moi … »

Voilà, voilà ce qui s'est passé, voilà pourquoi je suis trimbalé comme un vulgaire sac de patates par Kankuro …et cette chaleur …est ce de l'espoir ? …Naruto pourrais-je réussir comme toi ? ou resterais-je à jamais le monstre que Suna a voulu que je sois ?

Où ai-je la tête, a l'heure qu'il est Kankuro et Temari doivent certainement penser à se débarrasser de moi, faible comme je suis, et après notre échec pour cette mission, l'idéal serait que je meure et que Suna se protège envers Konoha en disant que j'ai pété un câble, que j'ai perdu tout contrôle… ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

L'amour … tu parles…ça n'existe pas à Suna ça…..

Soudain un bruit de pas interrompt mes reflexions … hum cette démarche féline .. ça ne peut être que ma douce sœurette Temari. J'ai trop mal pour ouvrir les yeux ou pour bouger le moindre muscle .. mais je la vois bien s'approcher, un kunai à la main pour m'achever.

Pas de panique si le sable ne me protège pas ce sera une délivrance…je ne veux plus être seul…autant que je meure …

Quoi ! les secondes s'écoulent et pas de kunai entaillant ma gorge ? ….je .. je … je sens un contact doux et chaud sur ma joue …une main ? la main de ma sœur qui me caresse ? non je rêve, elle me prend mieux la tête pour m'égorger …

je sens soudain un filet d'eau sur mes lèvres….

« Gaara, s'il te plait bois… tu dois rester en vie, reviens-nous, tu n'as pas à t'excuser petit frère, c'est à nous de te demander pardon …. »

Je bois goulûment cette eau que Temari me donne, je sens mes forces me revenir petit à petit…et je verse ma première larme depuis des années …ma sœur qui me demande pardon ?

Et cette chaleur qui s'étend en moi ? de l'affection, de l'espoir ?

Naruto, il n'y pas que moi à qui tu as ouvert les yeux…

Par contre elle doit rêver Temari. Je ne me suis jamais excusé auprès d'eux ? Si ? …peu importe.

Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire : je ramène ma famille à Suna et je fais le ménage …hors de question que l'histoire se reproduise…


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de Brise sur le désert.

J'avais oubliez de me présenter au premier chapitre, étant le tout premier j'ai oublier pas mal de chose :)

Donc me voilà … Arasan à votre service. C'est ma première fic et a pour sujet principal Gaara, j'avoue que c'est un personnage que je connais mal mais je fait cette fic pour une grande amie qui en est Fan. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et surtout un style a définir…merci :)

Ah oui et très important : Naruto, le manga, les personnages ….ne m'appartienne pas !

Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs !

**Chapitre 2**

La vue de Suna no kuni me rempli d'appréhension. Le retour jusqu'ici était comme un rêve éveillé …des kilomètres et des heures entières sans vouloir tuer quelqu'un, sans nourrir des idées meurtrières vis à vis de Temari et Kankuro. J'avoue je me sens un peu vide, maintenant que je veux prouver aux autres que j'existe, que je peux exister pour les autres …je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Me voilà donc à quelques km de Suna et même à cette distance je peut sentir la tension qui se dégage de mon village et je ne suis pas le seul …

Kankuro : j'aime pas ça du tout, le conseil a du déclarer l'état de guerre.

Temari : nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de kazekage sama …s'il s'en est pas sorti le conseil a du prendre les rènes du village.

Gaara : En effet si c'est le conseil qui est aux commandes ce n'est guère une bonne chose pour le village. «.. ni pour moi .. bordel pas le conseil ils me haïssent …encore plus que mon père .. c'est pas gagné du tout »

Temari : que faisons nous ?

Gaara : Nous irons directement voir le conseil, après tout vous êtes les enfants du Kazekage, mission réussie ou pas ils vous entendront. De plus vous pourrez rejeter l'échec de la mission sur moi… après tout c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôler qu'on a du fuir. Et ils n'oseront jamais faire quelque chose contre moi, après tout je peux tous vous tuer sans trop d'effort, et avec beaucoup de plaisir ….

«Je vois Temari et Kankuro déglutir difficilement à mes mots... dire que quoique je dise je leur flanque toujours la chair de poule… mais j'adore ça malgré tout, malgré ce petit pincement de culpabilité..

Gaara : Quoiqu'il en soit nous devons aller voir ce qui se passe. Bien Temari-san, Kankuro-san, allons voir qui dirige le conseil en l'absence du Kazekage, je suis curieux de savoir à qui bénéficie cette déclaration de guerre contre Konoha pourtant insensée.

Temari : tu es bien sur de toi Gaara ? Je te rappelle que tu étais l'arme …

Temari arrête nette sa phrase les yeux écarquillés de peur, en même temps le regard que je viens de lui adresser ne peut être plus clair… je ne peux le nier j'adore déclencher un tel sentiment de peur d'un seul de mes regards. Même si j'éprouve un peu de culpabilité à jouer ainsi avec les nerfs de ma sœur… ça aussi c'est nouveau comme sentiment, un peu agaçant sur les bords d'ailleurs et de plus en plus fréquent ...

Gaara : Toutes mes excuses Temari .. n…san, «erf, j'arrive toujours pas à l'appeler Temari-onee-san... bon après tout les changement brusques c'est pas très bon pour mon état mental », je ne souhaite pas t'effrayer mais n'aborde plus ce sujet avec moi. Je sais très bien pourquoi depuis 13 ans je foule ce monde et je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Konoha avec vous. Ils espéraient ne pas me voir revenir… eh bien je crains fort de les décevoir. Sur ce, mettons nous en route.

Cette fin de journée aurait pu être belle, me voilà rentrant chez moi avec mon frère et ma sœur, Suna no kuni resplendissante devant nous, le soleil se couchant en arrière plan et cette douce brise du désert caressant notre peau. Mais malgré ce magnifique tableau d'harmonie et de sérénité, mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour d'une seule chose : vengeance ! Reste juste à trouver les responsables et à les punir.

En approchant de Suna nous croisons une patrouille qui, après nous avoir identifiés, nous laisse repartir sans plus de problème, mais dont les membres sont visiblement soulagés de s'éloigner de moi au plus vite. Comme d'habitude quoi…

Enfin nous voilà devant le bâtiment où siège le conseil, imposant certes, mais loin d'être comme celui de Konoha. La différence la plus frappante étant sans doute l'état de délabrement avancé de la façade. Il est bien vrai que l'érosion due au sable sculpte sans cesse notre architecture, mais il est évident que nous n'avons pas les même moyens que Konoha, ne serais-ce que pour entretenir convenablement nos installations.

Les deux gardes en faction devant la porte de la salle du conseil nous laissent passer, toujours sans problème, il est bien vrai que le fait d'être un psychopathe assoiffé de sang notoire a ses avantages, ma foi, on va garder un peu cette réputation, ça peut toujours servir à l'avenir ..

Temari pousse sans cérémonie les portes de la salle qui s'ouvrent sur notre grand et cher conseil de notre tout puissant village de Suna… tss rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de vieux galeux et de quelques ninjas de nouvelle génération qui se croient au dessus de tout… bon, restons poli et calme, laissons ma tendre et surtout calme et patiente sœur gérer la situation.

Temari : Subaru sama ! L'attaque contre Konoha a été lancé mais notre mission a été annulée sur ordre de Baki sensei.

Les membres du conseil dont le dit Subaru sama, vieux galeux numéro 1, regardent avec agacement ma sœur puis avec surprise puis tout un brouhaha s'élève dans al salle.

Subaru sama : Silence !

Hum il a du coffre le vieux, pas aussi efficace qu'un de mes regards mais pas mal tout de même.

Subaru sama : Qu'avez vous dit jeune insolente ! tout d'abord on frappe avant de renter, ensuite on ne parle qu'avec mon autorisation et pour finir comment osez vous vous montrer ici alors que vous étés censés être en train de détruire Konoha !

Hum il perd pas le nord finalement le vieux numéro 1 .. Temari vas y …à toi ma chère.

Temari : De un, c'est une situation d'urgence, de deux, je parle quand il est urgent de le faire et de trois, Baki a annulé notre mission et nous a demandé de rentrer.

Ouch elle y va pas de main morte quand elle décide de grimper dans des aigus pareils ! mon sable a même réagi en protégeant mes tympans !

Subaru sama : non mais pour qui se prend elle ! Taisez-vous Temari et calmez-vous, Kankuro au rapport ! Pourquoi la mission a-t-elle été annulée ?

Quoi ? pourquoi Kankuro au rapport, c'était quand même moi la clé de cette mission, à moi d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment… tss en même temps c'est vrai que le vieux galeux peut pas me saquer… ça m'énerve d'être toujours mis de coté, toujours crains alors que c'est eux qui m'ont créé… Shukaku s'impatiente en moi, mon sable commence à s'approcher sournoisement de ce vieux galeux... allons mon grand, contrôle toi ! Je dois me contrôler … je me concentre sur mes blessures pas encore guéries… sur ce combat avec Naruto... sur mon nouveau but dans cette existence…

Kankuro : Gaara a fait une crise et ne pouvait donc pas exécuter le plan. Baki est parti combattre sans nous. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles du Kazekage non plus.

Le conseil ne dit rien, ils se regardent tous les yeux dans les yeux sans oser me regarder. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pensent, je ne suis pas seulement un monstre mais aussi un échec. Tous leurs efforts pour redonner de la puissance au village sont anéantis.

Subaru sama : sortez s'il vous plait nous allons discuter de la situation. Veuillez vous tenir prêt, il est probable que vous repartiez en mission dans les minutes qui suivent.

Alors que nous sortons, un ninja rentre dans la salle en courant, un regard affolé sur son visage. Quelques instants après je me fige sur place... il vient d'annoncer au conseil que le Kazekage et son escorte ont été retrouvés morts ! et leur mort remonterai à quelques jours déjà.

Je ne peux le croire ! La seule personne que je souhaitais le plus tuer de mes propres mains a été tuée par un autre !

Le conseil est en ébullition, Temari et Kankuro sont comme moi, figés sur place, notre père et Kazekage vient de mourir, Suna n'a plus de dirigeant…et est en guerre contre une nation plus puissante que nous.

Nous laissons le conseil débattre sur la démarche à suivre et sur l'avenir de Suna. Nous rentrons chez nous, notre maison se trouve au centre du village. Temari essuie ses larmes à coté de moi et Kankuro marche stoïque. Je crois comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent, après tout j'ai quand même tué la seule personne en qui j'ai jamais cru.

Quant à moi, ma vengeance m'a été volée, en parti tout du moins. Je suis bien résolu à trouver pourquoi Suna est devenu un village où la puissance passe avant la communauté, un village faible où personne n'est censé être lié à quelqu'un d'autre, un village où la voie du shinobi a été déformée au point de faire des ninjas des machines de guerre sans sentiments ni discernement. Hier encore, je croyais que tout cela était notre force… maintenant je sais que c'est notre faiblesse, Naruto me l'a fait comprendre à coup de poings bien sentis.

Gaara : Temari ? Je sais que c'est peut être pas le moment mais peux tu me raconter en détail les faits de notre village depuis la dernière grande guerre ninja ? Ah, et oui, j'oubliais, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les membres du conseil, dorénavant je mets un point d'honneur à connaître la vie de mes futures victimes avant de les tuer …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Temari sortit prendre l'air, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pas pris le temps de se promener dans les rues de Suna toute seule. De plus, cette nuit là était parfaite pour se laisser mener par ses pas, sans direction préméditée, sans urgence…seulement au hasard. L'air était frais et la nuit, noire sans lune, mais constellée d'une myriade d'étoiles.

Tout en marchant Temari pensait aux évènements des derniers jours. L'attaque contre Konoha, la mort de son père Yondaime le kazekage, les changements de Gaara. C'est ce dernier point qui la tracassait le plus. Pouvait-elle seulement y croire. Croire que la seule rencontre de Gaara avec Naruto ait pu changer son frère de tueur assoiffé de sang en un être doué de sentiments ?

Elle avait du mal, même si dans sa plus tendre enfance Gaara avait été un gentil garçon, toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa naissance, de comment elle avait haï de toutes ses forces ce petit frère démon qui avait tué sa mère en naissant. De comment son père avait choyé Gaara et laissé de côté Kankuro et elle-même, des soit-disant ninjas déjà opérationnels qui ne devaient s'occuper que de leur entraînement. Le deuil, le chagrin, le doute ne leur étaient pas permis, car un vrai ninja ne montre jamais ses sentiments, mieux il les oublie, les met de côté, les fait disparaître.

Temari se retrouva dans un des jardins de Suna, ses pas l'avaient finalement menée au jardin dans lequel tous les enfants venaient jouer. Même elle et Kankuro étaient venus jouer ici, à l'ombre des dattiers. Elle avait de beaux souvenirs de cette époque, de cette enfance insouciante où sa principal préoccupation était de briller aux yeux de son père et de battre son frère Kankuro aux shurikens ou encore au ninjutsu de vent. Et puis Gaara était arrivé, avait tout changé. Elle se souvenait bien de comment il était choyé et entraîné par leur père, puis soudain laissé à l'abandon quand il devint évident que Gaara n'était pas une expérience réussie. Elle se souvenait bien de la mort de sa tante, de l'ordre de son père de tuer Gaara. Cet enfant toujours seul et craint des autres enfants. Pas de jeux sous les dattiers pour lui, pas de concours de shurikens avec les autres aprentis ninja, pas de jeux de filature ni de tournois de taijutsu… Rien ! juste de la solitude, un père qui a voulu le tuer , une mère qui est morte en le maudissant et un frère et une sœur qui le détestent et le craignent.

En définitif elle devait le reconnaître. C'était leur faute, la faute à elle et sa famille, la faute au village, la faute a tous ! sauf à Gaara s'il était ce qu'il était devenu. En pensant cela elle se revit dans ce même jardin des années auparavant. Elle devait surveiller Gaara alors qu'il avait 3 ans. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener jouer avec les autres dans ce petit jardin aimé de tous les enfants. C'était l'après-midi, un après-midi d'une chaleur étouffante d'ailleurs si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Gaara restait à l'écart et se contentait de regarder les autres enfants jouer. Il les regardait avec joie et avec un grand sourire.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où deux garçons se croyant plus malins que les autres ont décidéd'embêter une jeune fille. Leur idée était d'une méchanceté horriblement simple : obliger la jeune fille à mettre sa main dans un trou dans le sol pour prouver son courage de kunoichi. Trou dans lequel, d'après les légendes infantiles de Suna, avait élu domicile un serpent mortellement venimeux. La pauvre fille était terrorisée, elle avait une peur incontrôlable des serpents et se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de ses camarades qui approchaient petit à petit son bras du terrifiant trou. Temari se souvenait de cette scène avec amusement, voir avec satisfaction. Apres tout elle avait elle même fait subir ce sort à Kankuro et aux trois quarts des garçons de son age qui se prétendaient plus forts qu'elle. Par contre elle n'avait pas du tout prévu la réaction de Gaara qui avait été de se lancer tout droit dans la mêlée, de balayer grâce à son sable les petits voyous et de se placer devant la jeune fille apeurée. Elle avait été bien surprise de voir Gaara réagir en héros sauveur. Mais par la suite la situation avait dérapée. Les deux garçons étaient revenus à la charge et s'étaient retrouvés dans un cercueil de sable à deux doigts d'être réduits en bouille humaine.

En effet, lors de cette belle nuit étoilée sous les dattiers de son enfance, Temari devait le reconnaître, Gaara était un gentil garçon avant que la méfiance, la crainte, la trahison et la solitude ne le transforment en un tueur psychopathe cherchant à chaque fois de prouver son existence en tuant autour de lui. Naruto avait-il réussi à faire ressortir cet ancien Gaara ? Possible. Et cette fois-ci Temari était bien décidée à l'aider et à ne pas le laisser retomber dans la solitude….

Il voulait des informations, il les aurait.

Temari se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif de Suna. Elle se souvenait très bien où son père gardait les archives importantes du village, même si c'était un endroit réservé au conseil et au kazekage ….

* * *

Gaara était assis sur le rebord du balcon. Kankuro, assis à l'intérieur, dans le modeste salon de la maison qui était aujourd'hui la leur et non plus celle du kazekage. Temari était partie prendre l'air, le laissant seul avec son petit frère. Il y a peine quelques jours il aurait été terrifié à l'idée de passer une soirée dans la même pièce que Gaara, ce soir c'était différent. Il était sûr que Gaara avait changé, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais son instinct de grand frère était formel…il n'avait plus à craindre son petit frère.

Maintenant ce qui le préoccupait c'était les conséquences de ce changement pour les autres, pour le village. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il ne cessait de parler de vengeance, mais vengeance contre qui ? le kazekage mort il n'avait plus de raisons de se venger étant donné que c'est ce dernier qui avait décidé du sort de Gaara. Le village ? il ne voyait pas Gaara détruire son village natal. Le conseil ? cela lui semblait plus vraisemblable, mais pour quelles raisons ? après tout ce n'est pas le conseil qui avait décidé de le faire posséder par le shukaku, mais son propre père le kazekage. Et celui ci était deja mort. Hum, fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'analyse psychologique n'etait pas le fort de Kankuro. Il tournait bel et bien en rond sans trouver de réponses satisfaisantes. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que tout en fixant son frère Kankuro retournait toutes ces questions dans son esprit. Et Gaara était toujours assis sur le rebord du balcon le dos appuyé au mur.

Gaara : Tu sais, Kankuro, ce n'est pas en me fixant toute la nuit que tu pourras lire mes pensées ….

Ouch, Kanakuro venait de se faire griller… Gaara se laissa glisser de son perchoir et s'approcha de Kankuro avec une démarche de prédateur.

Gaara : Les pensées de shukaku pourraient t'effrayer tu sais, folie, meurtre, sang, angoisse, terreur ! veux-tu que je les partage avec toi ?

Ouch, Kankuro commençait a se demander si son instinct de grand frère n'était pas légèrement rouillé…. Son frère s'était dangereusement approché de lui et son sable s'activait comme une entité vivante tout autour de lui…La nuit se fit soudain plus noire, et les lueurs des bougies s'estompèrent comme étouffées par une tension plus que palpable…

Gaara : Hahahaha, mouahahaha !… Tu as une tête des plus ridicules quand tu as peur Kankuro.

Gaara venait d'éclater de rire devant lui ! Mystérieusement la lumière revint dans la pièce et la nuit se fit moins noire… Kankuro croyait rêver…son frère ! le grand Sakaku no Gaara, le ninja le plus terrifiant qu'il ait jamais croisé venait de sciemment lui faire une blague foireuse ?

Kankuro : je n'avais pas peur ! ( haussement de sourcil de Gaara …) enfin …tu es juste un peu intimidant …( moue insatisafaite de Gaara) … bon d'accord tu sais très bien filer la frousse à ton frère ( sourire plus ou moins satisfait de Gaara)…ok, ok tu file la frousse à tout le monde quand tu le veux …(sourire éclatant et plein de victoire de Gaara) …

Gaara : Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses pour ce moment désagréable dont je viens de te gratifier…( Gaara ayant de nouveau un visage impassible)

Kankuro, rassuré, était du moins fixé sur un point, hum voire deux points : son frère avait bel et bien changé mais avait développé un sens de l'humour …à légère tendance .. psychopathe ? mais bon au moins il avait un sens de l'humour maintenant, c'est déjà un bon progrès.

Kankuro : heu Gaara, je …je me demandais ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Je vois bien que tu as un objectif, tu parles sans cesse de vengeance mais contre qui ? Celui qui a décidé de ton destin est déjà mort !

« Hum, me ferait-il confiance Kankuro ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'adresse à moi sans qu'une mission le justifie. D'ou vient cet élan soudain de communication ? A-t'il vu que j'essaye de changer ? ou est-il simplement trop curieux ? »

Gaara : Je sais que la personne directement responsable de ce que je suis aujourd'hui est déjà morte, mais ce que je veux c'est comprendre comment un village comme le notre, censé faire partie des 5 grandes nations ninjas s'est retrouvé à quémander des fonds, à devoir lutter pour maintenir un semblant de puissance militaire et à créer des armes telles que moi.

Je vois Kankuro baisser les yeux, il semble perturbé. Est-ce mon discours qui le touche à ce point ?

Kankuro : Gaara …je voulais te dire que je m'en veux. Je comprends bien ce que tu recherches, savoir pourquoi père en est arrivé à sacrifier sa femme et son dernier fils pour créer une arme capable de redonner à Suna sa puissance. Je m'en veux de t'avoir tourné le dos quand tu étais petit, c'étaient les ordres de père. Quand mère nous a annoncé qu'elle t'attendait j'ai été très content de l'apprendre. Je me souviens même que je priais pour que tu sois un garçon, je voulais enfin avoir un compagnon de jeu et de combat et un allié contre Temari ….(sourire contrit de Kankuro). Mais on a appris ensuite que tu serais le réceptacle du Shukaku et l' une des plus grandes armes de Suna. J'étais un peu jaloux je t'avoue, puis ensuite j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait réellement, puis tu es né, et mère est morte. Père n'avait d'yeux pour toi.. et Temari et moi nous sommes devenus que des apprentis ninja comme les autres à ses yeux. Et le reste tu connais… Je veux t'aider dans tes recherches et j'espère que tu me pardonnera de t'avoir laissé seul.

« J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre, ses paroles raisonnent dans ma tête…cette sensation de chaleur s'étend de nouveau dans ma poitrine… Kankuro… me reconnais-tu enfin comme un frère ? J'explose de joie ! une joie différente de celles que j'ai connues auparavant. Rien à voir avec l'extase que je pouvais ressentir en enfermant quelqu'un dans le cercueil de sable et en comprimant petit à petit son corps jusqu'à l'explosion de chair et de sang dont mon sable se repaît. Je l'avoue, c'est beaucoup moins excitant mais immensément plus rassurant… je ne suis plus seul… Que dois-je faire ? dois-je lui dire quelque chose ? Pas de panique, restons naturel. »

Kankuro se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui sortir tout ce petit discours, ce n'était que la vérité mais se confier ainsi à Gaara le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise, et pour cause, il avait peur de sa réaction, mais si son instinct ne le trompait pas il avait changé, autant mettre les choses à plat tout de suite. Il vit son frère rester le regard dans le vide une bonne minute. Puis Gaara se retourna, le visage impassible et s'avança vers le balcon….

« Merci Kankuro »

Kankuro n'était pas sûr de lui mais il pouvait jurer que son frère se retournait pour cacher son sourire et… sa joie ?

Gaara : Bon pour en revenir à ta question. Tu as bien saisi, je veux savoir d'ou vient le déclin de notre village, pourquoi suit-on une voie où l'on ne se bat que pour soi même et où l'esprit d'équipe et d'appartenance à une grande famille sont bannis. Car c'est bien pour ça que ces ninjas de basse catégorie nous ont battu à Konoha. Suna a-t-il toujours été le village que l'on connaît ? Ou a t'il abrité autrefois des ninjas capables de se sacrifier pour leurs équipiers et les gens qu'ils aiment ? Voilà ce que je veux savoir, suis je un produit naturel de Suna ou aurais-je pu être un ninja comme les autres ?

« Des applaudissements retentissent derrière nous. C'est Temari, nonchalamment appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, un sourire de carnassier sur son visage… »

Temari : Joli discours Gaara, je suis aussi curieuse de connaître un peu plus l'histoire de notre village, voilà pourquoi je suis allée faire quelques courses dans les archives..

« Je la vois tirer d'un sac une pile de parchemins plus que décourageante. »

Temari : autant vous prévenir tout de suite, faut les remettre à leur place avant l'aube.

« Hum cette pile de parchemins est sans conteste bien plus que décourageante, mais pour une fois autant mettre mon insomnie à profit et se cultiver un peu, je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour passer la nuit en famille… »

Gaara : Temari je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir te charger de la première partie, je prendrais la deuxième et toi Kankuro tu prendras le reste ?

« Hihi je savais que j'aurais cet effet là, les voilà qu'ils me regardent avec une lueur de haine dans leurs yeux … ma foi, faut pas trop changer les vieilles habitudes. Bon d'accord, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, on va donc être reconnaissant… »

Gaara : Je vous laisse faire le tri je vais faire un peu de thé (regard surpris de Kankuro et Temari)… heu, vous voulez des petits gâteaux avec ?

« Hehe, intéressant de savoir que je peux provoquer d'autres sentiments que la peur chez ces deux-la, faudrait que j'élargisse mon panel alors…surprise, terreur, haine …je vais bien trouver … »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Schismatik : t'inquiète pas ...les passages sanguinolants arrivent au grand galop hahaha mouahahaaha mouhahaha ! ( pardon je m'égare ..passons..)

Thealie : voila la suite j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, j'essaye de m'apliquer pour respecter au maximum l'image de notre Gaara national :)

Akemi luo : je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise, j'ai dit que je ferais un peu de romance et je n'ai pas oublier ça viendras bientôt, enfin avant que Gaara ne meurt ...oups dslj'ai du dire un truc qui fallait pas ...je vous rassure je rigole ...enfin pour l'instant :)

**En tout cas grand merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewer , bien que jeconnais ce site depuis longtemps j'ai toujours hésitéà publier mais grâceà vos encourageament cette fic ne sera pas la dernière !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite directment, l'ayant a portée de main et toute prete je n'ai pu m'empecher de la publier de suite :)**

**Chapitre 4**

La lueur de l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Dans le salon de l'ancien Kazekage, deux corps étaient allongés par terre. Ils semblaient inertes, on pouvait distinguer une chevelure blonde et une touffe brune. Une troisième silhouette était assise sur un fauteuil et les observait.

« Ils ont bien travaillé et nous voilà enfin avec un plan d'attaque, il ne reste plus qu'à faire sortir les lapins de leurs terriers… J'avoue que je ne pensais pas devoir remonter aussi loin dans l' histoire de Suna pour trouver ce que je cherchais. »

« Récapitulons. Tout commence il y a un peu plus de 16 ans. Le kazekage de l'époque, donc Sandaime kazekage, apparemment le plus puissant de l'histoire de Suna, est enlevé. Suite à cela la troisième grande guerre ninja éclate et mon père devient le quatrième kazekage de Suna. Deux ans après, les conflits s'estompent, les grandes nations ninjas font la paix, et Suna et Konoha signent un traité et deviennent alliés. C'est à partir de là que les problèmes commencent. Le dirigeant du pays du Vent, notre Daimyo donc, décréte que les forces de Suna sont bien trop nombreuses pour les nouveaux besoins du pays. Il diminue donc de manière significative le budget accordé à Suna. Il décréte en plus que dorénavant, la plupart des missions seront menées par des ninjas de Konoha. Ce point, Baki nous l'avait préciser avant l'attaque de Konoha. »

« En revanche ce qu'on a réellement découvert ce soir dans les archives ce sont le nombre de nouvelles lois éditées à Suna pendant cette période. Pour ne citer que les plus importantes il y a celle concernant l'examen de l'academie ninja : ayant moins de budget et ayant besoin de ninjas plus doués et puissants, la sélection augmente de façon drastique, à savoir que seulement 10 des prétendants ninjas sont admis. L'épreuve consistant en une mission de survie dans le désert, doublé d'un combat à mort entre les élevés. Je préfère oublier les détails concernant cet examen. Vient ensuite toute une réforme du code d'honneur des ninjas, réforme visant à « produire » des ninjas capables de mettre leur sentiments de côté, focalisés uniquement sur leur gain de puissance personnelle. Enfin bref, le but était d'avoir des ninjas d'élite, de vraies machines à tuer, ne s'arrêtant devant aucun obstacle ni règle morale. Avec tout ça, pas étonnant de voir une tante qui n'hésite pas à tuer son neveu, ou une sœur ou un frère plus glaciaux qu'un iceberg, qui n'hésiteraient pas à laisser crever l'autre pour sauver leur propre peau. Et bien évidement c'est à cette même époque que le projet me concernant vit le jour. »

« Le point commun à toutes ces lois, réformes et projets, c'est qu'elles ont été suggérées par un seul et même membre du conseil : Subaru ! ou le vieux numéro 1 du conseil. C'est celui-là même qui, d'après Temari, avait poussé notre père à accepter cette alliance avec le village du Son pour détruire Konoha. »

* * *

Bientôt trois semaines s'étaient passé depuis notre retour à Suna. La situation n'était pas reluisante. Subaru contrôlait toujours le conseil, même les plus jeunes de leur membres acquiesçant sans hésiter à chacune de ses décisions. Baki était revenu avec la moitié de ses hommes. L'état de guerre était maintenu, Konoha restait un ennemi et malgré les divers aigles qui arrivaient périodiquement du pays du Feu, aucune nouvelle ne filtrait du conseil.

Avec Temari et Kankuro, on continuait discrètement notre enquête. On a finalement appris que Subaru était originaire de la capitale et qu'il avait été un grand ninja au service même du Daimyo. J'ai également profité de ces deux semaines de répit pour observer le village. En dehors du fait que tout le monde s'évapore mystérieusement à mon passage, je ne vois que lassitude et méfiance sur tous les visages. Même avant la situation actuelle, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu autre chose. Jeunes, vieux, ninjas, citoyens normaux, ils sont las, fatigués de cet effort de guerre permanent imposé depuis plus de dix ans.

On se dirigeait tous les 3 en direction des bâtiments administratifs. Le conseil avait une mission pour nous. En approchant de la salle du conseil j'ai pu entendre distinctement la voix de Baki, et je peux affirmer ne l'avoir jamais entendu aussi furieux.

**Vous étés des inconscients stupides ! on doit faire la paix avec Konoha ! je m'oppose à cette mission ! vous étés de pauvres fous ! vous vous étés fait berner par Orochimaru !**

Hum, ça c'est Baki sensei qui se lâche, mais je le rejoins fortement, continuer la guerre dans l'état actuel des choses est pure folie.

Le brouhaha du conseil se tait au moment où nous entrons.

Subaru : contents de vous voir Temari, Kankuro, Gaara…excusez-nous de ce petit malentendu avec Baki-san.

Faisant un signe aux gardes il invite Baki à quitter la salle.

Subaru : je passe l'éponge pour cette fois Baki-san, allez prendre un peu de repos avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous mette au trou pendant quelques jours, histoire de rafraîchir vos idées et votre allégeance.

Je n'ai jamais vu Baki perdre sans sang froid, il bout de rage, mais malgré cela il se retire.

Subaru : bien ! revenons-en à nos moutons. Je vous ai fait appeler pour une mission de rang A. C'est assez simple. Nous avons été informés qu'un groupe de ninjas de Konoha est parti en mission de sauvetage. Un de leur ninja , Uchiwa Sasuke, serait parti, ou aurait été enlevé par des ninjas d'Oto no kuni.

Etant en situation de guerre nous allons profiter de toutes les opportunités qui se présentent à nous pour diminuer les effectifs de Konoha. Donc interceptez cette équipe de ninjas et éliminez-les. Des questions ?

Temari : Oto no kuni est toujours avec nous dans cette guerre ?

Subaru : toujours à poser des bonnes questions Temari-san. Mais la réponse est non, Oto no kuni n'a plus assez de forces pour continuer la guerre. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, après tout cela fait 13 ans que nous avons en notre possession une arme redoutable, capable d'affaiblir suffisamment Konoha pour pouvoir lui porter le coup de grâce. N'est-ce pas, Gaara-san, que nous pouvons compter cette fois-ci sur votre incroyable force destructrice ?

Hum, c'est qu'il aime provoquer le vieux numéro 1 du conseil, je devrais le broyer sur place !

Mais ce serait trop facile, et j'ai pas encore appris tout ce que je voulais.

Gaara : Bien entendu Subaru-sama.

En sortant Temari et Kankuro me regardent, interloqués. Et oui, je sais me contrôler quand il le faut maintenant.

Nous nous mettons tout de suite en route pour accomplir notre mission, si on veut les intercepter faut partir maintenant !

* * *

**Spoiler chapitre 5 :**

Gaara était recouvert de sang, le liquide visqueux dégoulinait sur son visage, ses bras, sur les murs et les tapisseries. Même Temari et Kankuro étaient recouverts de sang, le sang des ninja de Konoha …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Gaara était recouvert de sang, le liquide visqueux dégoulinait sur son visage, ses bras, sur les murs et les tapisseries. Même Temari et Kankuro étaient recouverts de sang, le sang des ninjas de Konoha …

Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?

* * *

**Flash back** : quelques jours auparavant…

En sortant de Suna je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étrangler de rire intérieurement, quel pauvre idiot ce Subaru, continuer la guerre contre Konoha ! et en plus penser pouvoir la gagner grâce à moi… c'est la meilleure celle-là. J'ai bien l'attention de faire toute autre chose. Et on va commencer par reformuler les objectifs de cette mission de rang A.

**Gaara** : Temari, Kankuro, on va devoir se dépêcher si on veut rattraper Sasuke-kun, j'avoue que je ne sais pas s'il a été enlevé ou pas mais s'il a déserté laissant ses amis derrière lui il mérite une leçon, on va donc ….

**_Espèce de monstre comment as-tu pu l'abandonner !_**

Hum ? qu'elle cette voix hystérique qui vient m'interrompre ? Devant moi je vois une jeune ninja, à peu prés ma taille, cheveux noir retenus en une longue queue de cheval, visiblement une chunin d'après son uniforme, qui agenouillée devant un corps sans vie s'évertue à défouler toute sa fureur et chagrin sur un autre ninja. Celui ci, à peu prés de la carrure de Kankuro et au moins aussi arrogant que lui encaisse les reproches de la jeune kunoichi d'un regard glacial.

**_Tu aurais pu le sauver au lieu de le sacrifier pour la réussite de la mission ! C'était ton frére !_**

Argh son frère ! c'est son frère qui allongé devant lui et il reste sans émotion sans rien laisser transparaître. Ma foi, c'est bien comment ça qu'un ninja est censé réagir en mission mais de là à l'avoir sacrifier d'après ce que j'entends.

Le ninja dont le frère gît sans vie devant lui s'aperçoit enfin de notre présence, nos regards se croisent… le sien vide de toute émotion, sauf peut être la fierté, fini par baisser devant le mien.

**_Tu es un moins que rien, il t'aurait jamais abandonner lui, tu … !_**

**Clack !**

Le ninja vient de mettre une claque magistrale à sa coéquipière.

**_Silence ! C'est toi qui ne mérite même pas d'être une ninja de Suna, la mission avant tout ! N'est ce pas Gaara-sama ?_**

Arf , voilà qu'il m'en mêle le petit con, je les regarde tous les deux, lui fier, droit comme un I, un regard plein d'assurance, elle par terre, les yeux inondés de larmes de chagrin et de rage. De magnifiques yeux verts d'ailleurs… mais je les ai déjà vus, oui c'était y a longtemps dans ce petit jardin où tous les enfants aimaient jouer. Elle pleurait ce jour là aussi alors que ses compagnons de jeu la torturaient avec le légendaire serpent au venin mortel qui vit dans le jardin.

**Gaara** : hum, laissez moi comprendre la situation. C'est bien votre frère qui gît là à vos pieds ?

**Sâdo** (le ninja en question ) : oui Gaara-sama une unité médicale a finalement retrouvé son corps près de la frontière avec Konoha. Il était gravement blessé et ne pouvait nous suivre, aussi ma coéquipière et moi avons continué notre mission.

**_Mais tu m'avais promis d'aller le secourir ! Et il s'est pas blessé tout seul ! tu as pas hésité à le trancher en même temps que l'adversaire qu'il avait réussi à immobiliser !_**

Le voilà qu'il compte de nouveau imposer le silence à la jeune fille à coup de poing…mais non je suis pas d'accord. Un peu de sable et hop le voilà le bras immobilisé alors qu'il allait la frapper.

**Sâdo** : Gaara-sama ? dit-t'il de plus en plus empêtré dans mon sable.

**Gaara** : un peu de calme voyons, pas besoin de frapper le dernier membre de votre équipe. De plus qu'elle a raison de vous en vouloir vu que vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse.

Oh regard incrédule du ninja, hihi décidément j'aime bien que les gens me regardent comme ça, je deviens presque aussi bon à les étonner qu'à les terroriser.

**Gaara** : vous revenez de mission allez vous détendre un peu.

**Sâdo** : mais ..

Ah ! ma suggestion lui plait pas ? augmentons la pression du sable …

**Sâdo** : oui veuillez m'excuser Gaara-sama vous avez raison j'ai besoin de repos, je me retire.

Ah, c'est nettement mieux, le voilà qu'il part assez rapidement. Et sa coéquipière qui compte faire de même. Mais non …

**Gaara** : Attendez s'il vous plait. Je suis Sabaku no Gaara, enchanté, et vous ? vous êtes ?

C'est bizarre, j'ai la nette impression que Temari et Kankuro s'étranglent de rire derrière moi..

**Inoué** : Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, vous ..

**Gaara** : oui en effet après tout c'est la deuxième fois que je vous défends contre ce genre d'individus.

Oh ! tiens un regard plein de confusion, hum, c'est la première fois que je déclenche ce genre de regard, et hop un de plus a rajouter à mon panel.

**Inoué** : heu oui, je m'en souviens aussi, je m'appelle Inoué, Arisawa Inoué.

**Gaara** : enchanté Inoué, bien, je suis d'accord avec toi et je regrette la mort de ton coéquipier surtout si l'autre imb… heu … ninja en est le responsable. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, suis moi s'il te plait.

Nous nous éloignons donc de Temari et Kankuro, ainsi que de l'équipe médicale qui venait de ramener le corps du malchanceux. Apres une brève discussion elle s'en va et je retourne auprès de ma chère famille.

**Gaara** : Bon en route pour Konoha, on déjà perdu assez de temps ici !

* * *

Nous sortons donc finalement du village mais après quelques mètres parcourus dans le désert, Temari et Kankuro restent plantés derrière moi. J'en étais sûr ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'ils aient oublié l'épisode avec Inoué.

**Temari** : tu te débrouilles bien avec les filles, Gaara, c'était comment déjà , humhum « enchanté, je suis Sabaku no Gaara, et vous vous êtes ? »

Hahahaha, hahaha …ça c'est kankuro qui explose de rire…

**Temar**i : et bah et après elle te suit docile comme un agneau, tu lui as dit quoi ensuite ? demande Temari avec son sourire carnassier.

C'en est trop ! Je commence à enchaîner les signes…Temari et Kankuro me regardent soudain affolés.

**Le cimetière de sable !**

Et hop voilà Temari et Kankuro enfoncés dans le sable jusqu'aux épaules. Joli tableau ma foi.

**Gaara** : je prends un peu d'avance… bonne chance.

Hum, les voilà qui braillent, des excuses entrecoupés d'insultes très pittoresques surtout celles de Temari, hihi, continuons, ils me rattraperont bien.

Apres un jour de déplacement plus qu'intensif et très rapide notamment grâce à l'éventail de ma sœur et ses ninjutsus incroyables dans la maîtrise du vent, nous arrivons dans le pays du Feu. Là encore grâce à Temari, nous finissons par repérer facilement 3 combats qui se déroulent à proximité.

**Gaara** : bien ! Le plus important est de ramener tous ces morveux de Konoha en vie, pour Sasuke, Naruto doit être à ses trousses. Laissons-les régler leurs affaires. Dispersion !

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard à Konoha :**

J'attends devant le bureau de l'hokage, il paraît que le Godaime est un des trois sanins légendaires. La fille plus exactement, enfin devrais-je dire la jeune femme, bien que d'après Shikamaru elle aurait dans les 50 ans. Bon on verra bien, elle doit pas être sénile vu qu'on est déjà accueillis comme des alliés, donc c'est plutôt encourageant. Je me demande ce que font Temari et Kankuro. Ils sont certainement à la clinique avec les autres ninjas de Konoha qu'on a réussi à ramener intacts, ou pas loin. Par contre deux de leurs amis sont salement amochés, le gros et le byakugan. Pour Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Hum, sacré Lee, sa capacité de récupération est étonnante, heureusement que j'ai su m'arrêter le jour de notre combat… bon, c'est pas le moment des regrets voilà le Godaime qui me demande d'entrer.

**Gaara** : Mes respects Godaime-sama, merci de me recevoir.

**Tsunade** : Merci d'avoir ramené mes ninjas, je vous dois une fière chandelle. Mais il va falloir que nous discutions sérieusement de la position de votre village. Je ne cesse d'envoyer des messages afin qu'on puisse arrêter cette folie mais je n'ai encore reçu aucune réponse du conseil.

**Gaara** : Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le conseil de Suna veut continuer cette guerre. D'ailleurs s'ils m'ont envoyé, c'est pour vous détruire.

Oups, j'aurais pas du tourner cette phrase comme ça… je suis cloué sur place… c'est quoi ce regard de tueur assoiffé de sang pire que le mien !

**Gaara** : Mais je vous rassure Godaime-sama, si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici c'est pour vous proposer une alliance et tirer deux trois choses au clair.

**Tsunade** : Hum je préfère ça, j'ai en effet reçu un message pour le moins douteux d'une certaine Inoué. Elle me prévenait de votre venue et me demandait de vous traiter comme des alliés et pas comme des ennemis.

**Gaara** : Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous envoyer ce message, j'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas fait prendre. Donc voilà, je souhaite arrêter cette guerre mais je souhaite surtout comprendre pourquoi nous en sommes là.

**Tsunade** : Ca me plait cet état d'esprit, nous allons prendre le temps de comprendre ensemble ce qui s'est passé. Et comme ça risque d'être long, je vais demander à ce que l'on nous prépare du thé. Cela vous convient ?

**Gaara** : Oui, merci beaucoup Godaime-sama, avec des petits gâteaux si possible.

* * *

Non mais, je ne peux pas le croire ! On s'est fait avoir, on s'est moqué de nous. La soit-disant alliance entre konoha et Suna signée après la dernière grande guerre ninja, tssss du n'importe quoi.

Nous voilà partis de konoha depuis un jour. J'ai expliqué rapidement à Temari et à Kankuro ce que Tsunade m'a appris. Ils soupçonnent la même chose que moi et on sera très vite fixés. Nous allons à la capitale de Suna tirer ça au clair avec notre Daimyo.

C'est une première pour moi. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans notre capitale, après tout je ne suis qu'une arme ninja, je n'ai rien à faire avec les civils. Mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ça. Les quartiers périphériques de la ville sont… sont… je n'ai pas de mots pour les décrire. Il y a des hommes à demi morts de soif dans les ruelles, des enfants qui cherchent de quoi manger dans des détritus et qui se battent avec des chiens pour un bout de nourriture déjà moisie. A notre passage ils s'enfuient tous et se barricadent dans leurs taudis.

Dans les quartiers un peu plus au centre de la ville, ce n'est guère mieux, à part que les habitations ont l'air plus solides… et les personnes avec une chaîne au cou de plus en plus nombreuses . Des esclaves, il y en a partout, les bras plein de paquets, des courses à faires pour leur illustre maître je suppose. J'étais bien conscient que notre société est composé de différentes castes, mais l'esclavage est inexistant dans la plupart des pays de ma connaissance et il est considéré comme arriéré et barbare. Même dans notre pays du Vent. La capitale semble donc être une exception.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'intensifie, signe que nous arrivons dans la partie commerciale de la ville. Et en effet, au bout de la rue, j'aperçois le marché le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il y a des étalages à perte de vue avec tous les produits possibles et inimaginables. Je vois déjà Temari baver sur de belles étoffes, Kankuro, lui, il commence à s'éloigner de nous, guidé par l'odeur délicieuse de brochettes et autres mets. La foule en est presque étouffante, sans compter le soleil de plomb et le brouhaha incessant. A force de déambuler dans ce labyrinthe d'étalages nous finissons par arriver au centre de la place marchande. Contrairement au reste du marché, le centre est totalement dégagé. Et pour cause, y a plusieurs enclos, je vois par ici de magnifiques chevaux, par là des fauves en cages, y a même des crocodiles et des serpents.

Mais le pire, il y a des aussi des êtres humains. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tous en haillons, enchaînés, vendus au plus offrant. N'empêche, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux catégories. Je vois d'un coté des esclaves bons aux travaux les plus durs et les plus salissants, et d'un autre des esclaves réservés pour des taches bien plus « raffinées ». J'en suis écœuré, Temari et Kankuro aussi regardent cette scène avec dégoût. Que faire ? Faut-il que je me contrôle ? ce n'est pas la peine de faire un scandale en pleine ville alors qu'on est que trois. Mais je me vois bien noyer ces sombres crétins dans leur propre sang. Et dire que le village caché de Suna existe pour défendre le Pays du Vent et surtout sa capitale ! On devrait tous les laisser crever. Je vois soudain Temari qui commence à faire des signes ! Mais qu'a t'elle donc dans la tête, on est pas là pour jouer les héros bordel !

**Gaara** : Temari tu joues à quoi là !

**Temari** : on peut pas les laisser faire ça ! regarde ces pauvres enfants, ils n'ont même pas 10 ans !

Je vois de quoi elle parle, trois enfants viennent d'être vendus à un noble. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils sont terrorisés. L'acheteur s'approche de ses nouvelles acquisitions, il reluque d'abord la fille et commence à la déshabiller pour mieux vérifier sa marchandise. Mon sable commence à réagir tant pis pour la discrétion ! je vais faire pleuvoir une pluie de sang comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps ! oui ! ça me manque !

C'est quoi cette voie qui me murmure…-Hein Temari mais pourquoi elle me dérange maintenant !

**Temari** : Gaara calmes- toi, tu l'as dit toi même on est pas venu ici pour ça mais pour un plus gros poisson.

Je sens ses mains douces sur mon visage, son front collé au mien….. elle me calme. Je me sens de nouveau plus léger, le cœur moins serré.

**_Enlève tes sales pattes de la !_**

C'est un des petits qui vient de parler. Sous nos regards stupéfaits, le petit commence à faire des signes de ninjutsu ! il s'apprête à finaliser sa technique quand une vague d'électricité le parcours et il tombe mal en point. Je ne comprends pas bien, il s'est passé quoi ! personne ne l'a attaqué pourtant !

**Kankuro** : c'est le collier, regardez, ils ont un collier différent des autres esclaves, il doit empêcher l'utilisation de chakra.

En effet en regardant de plus près une poignée d'esclaves portent un collier plus imposant que celui des autres. Ce sont donc des ninjas ? réduits à l'esclavage ? Mais que font-'ils ici ? les prisonniers ninja relèvent de la juridiction du village caché, pas des autorités civiles.

Il est grand temps qu'on aille voir le daimyo, j'ai deux trois choses à lui demander.

On quitte rapidement le marché en direction du quartier le plus riche, pas besoin d'une carte pour se repérer, le palais du Daimyo est suffisamment visible, voyez-vous, le marbre et les décorations en métaux précieux ont tendance à refléter la lumière du soleil.

On arrive aux portes du quartier aisé, car évidement pour ce quartier-là on rentre pas comme dans un moulin et évidement ce quartier-là bénéficie d'une petite muraille pour le séparer du reste de la ville. Des ninjas sont aux portes, et ce ne sont pas des ninja de Suna, ça je le sais même s'ils portent notre bandeau frontal.

**Garde numéro 1** : Hé Tasuchi ! regarde des jeunes collègues de Suna !

**Garde numéro 2** (Tasuchi donc) : Hé bah, ça alors cela faisait longtemps que Suna ne nous avez pas envoyé une équipe. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

**Temari** : Nous avons un message de la part du conseil de Suna pour Daimyo-Sama. Et nous devons le lui remettre en main propres.

**Garde numéro 1** : hum, je vois, je vais vous emmener jusqu'au palais après ce seront les ninjas du Daimyo qui vous mèneront à lui.

**Temari** : les ninjas du Daimyo ?

**Garde numéro 1** : oui mademoiselle, vous savez bien que depuis notre traité de paix avec Konoha, la majorité des missions sont effectuées par Konoha. C'est pour ça qu'une de leurs équipe s'est installée ici de façon permanente. Après tout c'est pas si mal, Suna se charge de la sécurité dans nos frontières et Konoha des missions frontalières et dans les autres pays.

Hum, tout ce confirme bien. Il y a bien une équipe de Konoha ici, et ce depuis plus de 13 ans. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, si les informations de Tsunade Sama sont exactes il y aura un peu d'action.

Nous voilà en route pour le palais, avec cet abruti de soit-disant ninja de Suna qui ne reconnaît aucun des enfants du Yondaime Kazekage. Et le palais ! quelle merveille, que du marbre et des métaux précieux. La fraîcheur qui y règne est soulageante. Hum je comprend que Père ai perdu la raison, voir Suna privé de son budget pour des projets civils et pour payer les ninjas de konoha effectuant les missions à notre place. Et encore, je me demande s'il a vu ce palais, alors que à peine à quelques mètres les gens meurent de soif et de faim.

Il nous demande d'attendre dans une pièce avec vue sur un jardin. Dès que le Daimyo pourra nous recevoir, quelqu'un viendra nous chercher. En attendant, nous sommes invités à nous rafraîchir de notre long voyage. Une esclave nous ramène corbeille de fruits et boissons …glacées !

Non mais je rêve là ! des boissons glacées ! tsss je hais de plus en plus la noblesse. J'ai hâte de voir ce Daimyo pour lui faire prendre un bain de sable brûlant.

Nous n'osons parler, on sait tous les 3 qu'on est surveillé, mais pas besoin de parler… on a juste besoin de se trouver devant le Daimyo et lui faire prendre son bain de sable brûlant… non c'est vrai ! on est venu surtout pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le complot monté depuis plus de 13 ans contre le pays du Vent. Mais je me réserve le bain de sable si jamais il ne nous écoute pas.

Ah voilà qu'on vient enfin nous chercher. Un des ninja de Konoha, il s'appelle Kosuké et je connais tout de son dossier, je connais même quelle était sa dernière mission provenant de Konoha. D'ailleurs je connais aussi le dossier des 5 autres ninjas de konoha établis ici, tous des junins de très haut niveau, de très bons éléments. Dommage qu'ils soient déjà morts.

On arrive enfin à la salle principale du palais. Celle où le Daimyo reçoit tous les nobles et dignitaires de ce pays ou d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui elle est vide. Vide à part le Daimyo, installé dans un vaste fauteuil emplis de cousins en soie. Il est jeune, bien plus jeune que ce que j'imaginais. Et très arrogant, son attitude mériterait même le respect de Neji ou Sasuke car ils viennent d'être dépassés en froideur, arrogance et élégance.

Enfin la salle est vide… presque, le Daimyo est évidement accompagné de ses précieux ninjas de Konoha ainsi que d'un autre noble, probablement un conseiller ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

**Daimyo** : Bienvenus jeunes ninjas, j'espère que vous vous êtés bien reposés.

**Temari** : Daimyo-sama c'est un honneur.

Et hop petite courbette synchronisée de notre part.

**Daimyo** : Vous devez me remettre un document c'est bien cela ? approchez j'ai hâte de voir ce que Suna a à me dire, après toutes ces années de silence et reproches.

**A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apres quelques semaines de retard voila la suite de ma première fic :) et surtout l'avant dernier chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**A la fin du chapitre précedent :**

**Daimyo**: Bienvenus jeunes ninjas, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés.

**Temari**: Daimyo-sama c'est un honneur.

Et hop petite courbette synchronisée de notre part.

**Daimyo**: Vous devez me remettre un document c'est bien cela? approchez j'ai hâte de voir ce que Suna a à me dire, après toutes ces années de silence et reproches.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les minutes passent, le Daimyo continue à parcourir le document qui est plutôt un petit dossier très complet contenant diverses informations sur les ninjas que Konoha aurait mis à son service 13 ans auparavant. En fait ce document là ne vient pas du conseil de Suna, c'est Tsunade Sama qui l'a rédigé elle-même.

Je ne lâche pas du regard le Daimyo. Tout en lisant, il regarde alternativement les ninjas de Konoha et nous, puis le document, il fronce les sourcils. Si jamais il ne nous croit pas je crains devoir en arriver au pire. Mais il a l'air d'être, en dehors d'odieusement noble et arrogant, quelqu'un avec un minimum de curiosité et de bon sens.

Je le vois soudain arborer un grand sourire. Il se lève aussi gracieux et confiant que possible… enfin c'est ce qu'il veut que nous croyons en tout cas, je ne suis pas dupe, je vois sa main gauche serrée au possible, une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe, sa mâchoire crispée… il prépare quelque chose.

**Daimyo** : Mes amis, je viens d'avoir des nouvelles importantes de Suna. Et ce sont plutôt de bonnes nouvelles pour vous mes amis de Konoha.

Arf qu'est ce qu'il me fait là le Daimyo, il improvise ou quoi !

**Daimyo** : Suna m'informe à l'instant que Konoha a subi une attaque importante de Oto no kuni…. hum attaque à laquelle Suna aurait participé aussi. Mais ce malentendu est désormais réglé aussi pour faire preuve de bonne volonté et pour donner un coup de main à Konoha, il a été décidé que vous rentrez chez vous ! A ce jour Konoha a besoin de tous les ninjas dont elle dispose pour veiller sur ses frontières, et à Suna le conseil s'apprête à élire un nouveau Kage, Yondaime kazekage, que son âme repose en paix, a été victime des traîtres de Oto no kuni.

**Kosuke** : Daimyo sama .. . mais notre place est ici au près de vous.

Mais j'en crois pas mes oreilles il improvise carrément là, en même temps c'est une bonne façon de confirmer les preuves que nous venons de lui soumettre. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, après tout, nous venons de lui fournir les dossiers personnels de ces 6 ninjas détachés y a 13 ans pour venir en mission diplomatique ici sous les ordres de Orochimaru.

Tout y est, leur parcours, leur situation familiale, le jour et les circonstances de leur décès, il y a même une photo pour chacun des cadavres….oui le vrai Kosuke et ses amis étaient de braves ninjas de konoha. Mais ils sont morts il y a 13 ans suite à une mission proposée par Orochimaru alors qu'il était encore un ninja respecté de Konoha. Donc en étant logique, si le Kosuke et ses amis qui sont censés se tenir devant nous sont bien les vrais … ils devraient être contents de rentrer à Konoha, s'ils objectent… Ce n'est pas logique.

**Daimyo** : Non Kosuke, c'est fini aujourd'hui, le conseil de Suna souhaite renouer de bons contacts avec nous et Konoha votre pays natal a besoin de vous 6. Je n'ai plus le droit de vous retenir ici, allez rejoindre vos amis et familles.

**Kikaro** : Daimyo sama, puis-je vous demander de jeter un coup d'œil sur ces documents ? Cela me semble un peu délicat mais d'habitude le conseil de Suna ne procède pas comme cela pour nous donner des informations aussi importantes. Ils m'en informent toujours par oiseau, d'autant plus que je connais bien Subaru sama membre éminent du conseil de Suna et je ….

**Kosuke** : Daimyo sama, Hikaro a toujours été un conseiller d'une grande sagesse, je pense que ce retournement de situation est assez étonnant, d'autant plus que ces ninjas de Suna ne sont que des gamins inconnus, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un piège.

Oups ça se corse, voilà les 6 ninjas en posture d'attaque.

**Ninja de l'équipe de kosuke** : Oui Daimyo sama laissez nous vérifier d'abord leur véritable identité !

**Daimyo **: Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis sûr que Hikaro peut le faire sans mal et sans arriver à des extrémités, n'est ce pas ? Kikaro san ?

**Kikaro** : Heu, votre majesté je n'ai jamais vu auparavant ces ninjas, même pendant mes voyages à Suna qui remontent déjà à quelques années. Je ne voit pas comment vous voulez que je les identifie.

**Daimyo** : Hum je pensait pourtant que vous étiez proche de Subaru sama votre ami du conseil de Suna.

**Kikaro** : Oui c'est exact Daimyo sama.

**Daimyo** : Vous avez donc déjà croisé et été en présence de notre défunt Yondaime Kazekage ?

**Kikaro** : Heu oui cela m'est arriver quelques fois Daimyo sama.

**Daimyo** :Très bien Kikaro regardez donc de plus près nos jeunes ninjas de Suna, cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

A mon grand soulagement je constate que le Daimyo a bien saisi la situation, et avec encore un plus grand plaisir je vois le conseiller nous regarder fixement ma sœur mon frère et moi. Puis surtout moi, puis écarquiller les yeux… puis ouvrir sa bouche de façon répétée comme un poisson qui se noie et…

**Kikaro** : Par tous les Kamis ... ce sont les enfant du Kazekage !

**Daimyo** : Ah bon, voilà, je suis content que vous remplissiez votre rôle de conseiller comme à l'habitude, vous comprenez sans doute donc que les documents que je viens de recevoir ne visent pas me piéger. Mais tout simplement à m'ouvrir les yeux. Suna n'a plus besoin de l'aide militaire de Konoha mais juste d'une bonne entente entre les deux pays. Kosuke et vous autres… veuillez rentrer à Konoha, vos familles vous attendent. C'est un ordre.

Le silence s'installe dans la salle. Les ninjas qui se faisaient passer pour Kosuke et son équipe échangent des regard entre eux et avec le conseiller.

Soudain Kosuke s'avance, fait quelques pas en direction du Daimyo et pose un genoux à terre.

**Kosuke** : Daimyo sama ce fut un honneur de vous servir, ainsi que de servir votre père. Mais comme lui, vous avez ouvert trop tôt les yeux !

Kosuke saute au cou du Daimyo kunai à la main ! Il va trop vite trop vite pour que je réalise ce qu'il se passe. Mais pas pour le shukaku qui est en moi. Le kunai du Kosuke ne rencontre rien d'autre qu'un mur de sable. D'un revers de sable j'éloigne le Daymio, d'un autre revers de sable je saisi « Kosuke » par les pieds. Je sens Temari et Kankuro aux prises avec les autres ninjas, n'empêche qu'on est 3 contre 6 sans compter le soit disant conseiller. Faut pas traîner. Pendant que j'immobilise Kosuke avec mon sable, je perçois du coin de l'œil les mouvements des autres assaillants . Un sur Temari, un sur Kankuro et les 3 autres se déplacent à toute vitesse vers le Daimyo. Le moment est venu enfin de laisser exprimer ce démon qui malgré tous mes efforts sera toujours en moi. Le Daimyo nous a fait confiance, il a compris ce qui se passait, je nevais pas le décevoir !

Mon sable envahit la salle, j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre mes alliés et mes ennemis , mon sable s'agrippe à tout être vivant qu'il trouve dans cette salle. Je sens la chaleur de chacun des corps que j'emprisonne, je sens chacun de leur cœur battre, un rythme de plus en plus affolé, de plus en plus arythmique alors qu'ils prennent conscience que leur mort est proche. Je sens l'odeur de la peur qui filtre par la peau de mes victimes… je ressens aussi quelques odeurs et sensations familières, ça doit être Temari et Kankuro, je les pose dans unendroit sûr, je fais de même avec le Daimyo.

Et là… je me délecte ! j'augmente au fur et à mesure la pression de mon sable, je sens les battements de leurs cœurs qui s'affolent de plus en plus, je sens leurs souffles qui se font de plus en plus rauques, l'odeur de la terreur imprègne mon sable et tout mon être… ils l'ont mérité, ils se sont gaussés de notre pays, de nos vies, de mon peuple… peuple qui a soif de vengeance ! je leur offre une pluie de sang !

**Funérailles du Désert !**

Et voilà les gouttes, les lourdes gouttes vermeilles qui tombent dans toute la salle, se posant lourdement et avec un bruit sourd sur les meubles, la tapisserie, sur les délicates boucles de Temari, sur la tignasse de mon frère, sur le visage ébahi du Daimyo… sur mon visage…

* * *

Quelques heures après, le Daimyo nous fait convoquer. Apres ce sanglant épisode, il s'est rapidement repris et à remis de l'ordre dans son palais.

Bien que jeune, il m'a surpris par son organisation et sa capacité à garder son sang froid dans une situation pareille. Il a envoyé Kankuro acheter des esclaves au marché, les a libéré et promu gardes personnels en moins de 2 minutes, leur a promis justice pour les leurs et l'abolition de l'esclavage s'ils acceptaient d'arrêter tous les gardes du palais et les jeter en prison. Ne sachant plus sur qui pouvoir compter j'aurais fait de même. J'ai aidé ses nouveaux gardes à mener leur chasse aux sorcières… j'ai été en effet une arme de dissuasion non négligeable.

Quelques heures à peine après les révélations, le Daimyo avait rétabli l'ordre et proclamé un couvre-feu exceptionnel . Le lendemain il s'adresserait au peuple pour annoncer des nouvelles importantes.

Le soir même, nous nous sommes entretenus avec lui. Il voulait savoir comment j'avais découvert ce qui se passait. Je lui racontais le complot monté avec Oto no kuni contre Konoha, les changements importants survenus à Suna depuis plus de 13 ans… Tout je lui ai tout expliqué. Et ensemble on a repris le début de l'histoire grâce aux information de Tsunade et à nos propres soupçons.

Le début, c'est la fin de la troisième grande guerre ninja y a plus de 15 ans. Un traité de paix est signé entre Konoha et Suna ainsi qu'avec le père de notre Daimyo actuel. Traité négocié par un des ninjas de Konoha qui en était le porte parole à l'époque : Orochimaru.

A partir de là les versions divergent. Pour Konoha il s'agissait juste d'une alliance basée sur la bonne entente et l'entraide commune si besoin. Ainsi que le passage des différents examens ninjas en partenariat avec les autres pays de la nouvelle alliance. Voilà ce qu'avait reporté Orochimaru au Troisième Hokage.

Mais du coté de Suna c'était pas le même son de cloche. De notre coté, il a été décidé que la puissance de Suna serait revue à la baisse et que pour les missions importantes en dehors des frontières et à la capitale ce sera Konoha qui ferait les missions. Voila la version qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Yondaime Kazekage. Il y aurait donc une équipe de ninjas de Konoha en permanence sous l'autorité du Daimyo. Evidement, le paiement pour les missions était censé aller à Konoha.

Aujourd'hui on sait que Konohoa n'a jamais reçu d'argent provenant du pays du vent et que Konoha n'a jamais effectué de mission pour la capitale ou le Daimyo.

La conclusion est évidente….ces ninjas qui ont usurpé l'identité du vrai Kosuke et de son équipe doivent être des ninjas sous les ordres de Orochimaru, les fonds qu'ils ont touché pour effectuer leur missions sont certainement à l'heure qu'il est, et ce depuis plus d'une décennie, reversés à Orochimaru.

Je viens d'apprendre également que le plus grand problème de la capitale était des attaques de caravanes par des mystérieux ninjas que l'équipe du faux Kosuke avait du mal à battre. Certainement des ninja d'Oto… encore une fois. J'ai appris aussi que pour le Daimyo les esclaves ninjas étaient en théorie remis à Suna .. il fut assez surpris quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait jamais eu de prisonniers provenant de la capitale. Seraient-'ils aussi livrés à Orochimaru ?

Le Daimyo supporte assez bien cette nouvelle réalité, réalité dans laquelle son pays a été finement « pillé » pendant plus de 10 ans par un des ninjas les plus recherchés et dangereux …Orochimaru. Tout cela sous le couvert d'une alliance qui à la longue poussait Suna à perdre les pédales, à créer des armes comme moi, à comploter et attaquer Konoha.

Malin le Sanin je dois dire, il avait fait du Pays du Vent sont principal fournisseur en or et prisonniers, et avait préparé Suna pour qu'il l'aide à détruire l'objet de toute sa haine : Konoha.

Maintenant que le nettoyage est fait ici, je dois rentrer à Suna, il doit rester des traîtres là-bas aussi, dommage que j'aie tué le conseiller Hikaro, après réflexion je lui trouve un air de famille avec notre très cher Subaru sama… dommage que la bouillie qu'il est devenu ne me permette pas de confirmer mon hypothèse.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	7. Dernier chapitre

Et voila la fin :)

* * *

Subaru était tranquillement assis à son bureau, son nouveau bureau de Kazekage pensait 'il, car il était certain d'être désigné en tant que tel par le conseil. Après tout, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il suivait à la lettre les ordres de ses maîtres. Et eux lui avaient promis le pouvoir, aussi c'était bien là le déroulement normal des choses. Subaru se mit à rêvasser de sa vie en tant que Cinquième Kazekage et petit a petit perdit toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Notion qu'il récupéra très rapidement en sentant la lame aiguisée d'un kunai sur sa gorge.

Alors, on perd sa surveillance et ses réflexes, vielle larve ?

**Subaru **:Deidara Sama ! heu je vous ai pas entendu entrer veuillez m'excuser.

Deidara le regarda de toute sa hauteur dans son magnifique manteau noir aux nuages rouges.

**Deidara** : Je me demande encore pourquoi il ne t'a pas liquidé quand tu nous a surpris en enlevant le Sandaime Kazekage à l'époque. Mais bon je viens pas pour t'achever mais pour te prévenir.

Le shukaku a découvert la petite manigance d'Orochimaru et vient de se mettre le daimyo dans la poche. Il a des preuves et surtout il est en route avec le Daimyo lui même pour expliquer au peuple de Suna le pourquoi du comment de toutes ces années de souffrance et cette guerre ridicule contre Konoha. Hum faut pas blanchir autant vielle larve, je viens te proposer une solution pas pour t'achever … ce serait déjà fait. Ah oui au fait ton fils, Hikaro, a été tué par Gaara…mais passons.

Alors voyons, tu sais bien que ce que l'akatsuki veut c'est récupéré le porteur du shukaku, donc Gaara, la source de tous tes problèmes. Donc voilà ce que je te propose…..

* * *

Hum je me réjouis que le Daimyo ai accepté de nous accompagné. Ses paroles jointe au dossier fourni par Tsunade convaincrons sans doute Suna et le conseil. Reste juste a espéré que Subaru saura se rendre et accepter la sentence que le Daimyo apposera. J'espère aussi que Suna saura élire un nouveau Kazekage parmi nos plus fidèles ninjas. Hum Baki par exemple me semble un parfait candidat.

Nous voilà a une journée de Suna, le Daimyo et sa suite on monter un petit bivouaque pour le déjeuner. J'en profite pour m'éloigne un peu. C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps avec autant de personnes. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Je marche un peu et me voilà au bord d'une falaise. D'ici je devine Suna au loin. Dans les brumes de chaleur du désert on dirais une cité magique, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un village caché dont les ninjas on été considérés comme de simples armes pendant des années. Et me voilà a deux doigts d'enfin changer cela. Hein Naruto ? Qui aurait pu croire que j'en serais la aujourd'hui ? A m'inquiéter pour les habitants de Suna, à souhaiter que des liens se créent entre eux, des liens comme ceux qui unissent les ninjas de Konoha, comme ceux qui t'unissent à Sasuke, à Sakura et aux autres morveux. J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour Suna, pouvoir me racheter et devenir enfin un ninja du sable.

Voilà Kankuro qui me rejoint, lui aussi doit avoir besoin d'un peu d'espace.

**Kankuro** : C'est Suna au loin, elle est belle vue d'ici.

**Gaara **: Humrf

**Kankuro** : Elle est fragile aussi.

Le vent souffle ……

**Kankuro** : Gaara …. As tu pensé à la suite des événements ?

**Gaara **: Tu fais allusion à l'élection du nouveau Kazekage ? Oui bien sur, j'espère que Baki sera parmi les candidats au poste. Je voudrais aussi intégrer les rang des ninja du village.

**Kankuro** : Gaara je devrais pas te dire ça mais… malheureusement pour les gens du village tu n'est qu'un arme ultime, à l'heure actuelle partir de notre équipe et t'engager dans les rang ne t'apportera rien. Personne ne t'aimeras la bas… en plus la moitié des gens du village a peur de toi ! Gaara je te laisserais pas seul de nouveau.

**Gaara **: Je le sais bien … mais plus j'attendrais plus la peine me rongera. Si je veux qu'on m'accepte je dois faire des efforts. Je ne dois pas m'enfermer dans ma solitude. Et ainsi un jour je deviendrais comme lui ….C'est pour ça que je vais devenir shinobi du village de Suna et plus tard je serais Kazekage. Je veux être intégré dans le village.

Je veux faire des efforts pour les autres et qu'ils m'offrent leur reconnaissance en échange. Si je pense ça c'est grâce à Naruto. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps mes relations avec les autres n'étaient faites que de haine et d'envie de tuer. Mais lui il fait tellement d'efforts et ce qu'il dit sur les relations avec les autres….j'ai envie de goûter à tout ça .. et aujourd'hui… je crois que je commence à comprendre… la peine et la tristesse et même la joie ce sont des sentiments que l'on peu partager avec les autres.

Naruto Uzumaki… je me suis battu contre lui, j'ai appris à le connaître et il m'a transmis sa philosophie. Il connaissait la même souffrance que moi et c'est lui qui m'a montré le chemin à suivre pour changer ma façon de vivre.

Moi aussi j'aimerais être quelqu'un dont on a besoin mais pas en tant qu'arme absolue ….je veux être Kazekage du village de Suna !

**Kankuro** : ……Gaara…..

**Gaara** : Voilà merci Kankuro de m'avoir écouté. J'avais besoin de le dire tout haut pour me convaincre…. Et surtout pour te promettre que je ferais des efforts.

**Kankuro** : Tu sais Gaara j'espère que suite à ce que tu as fait à la capitale nos compatriotes commenceront à te regarder d'une nouvelle façon. Je souhaite vraiment qu'ils se rendent compte que tu es celui qui a eu la volonté de changer les choses, qui a démasquer les vrais ennemis de Suna, qui à tout fait pour améliorer leur sort.

Nous voilà de retour à Suna. Je suis assez surpris de voir qu'on est plus en guerre. La loi martiale à été levée. Je suis même assez surpris de l'ambiance qui règne dans le village. Et encore plus surpris de voir Le conseil dans sa totalité nous attendre prés de l'entré du village.

Ais je raté un épisode ? Ou suis je dans un univers parallèle ?

Sous l'étonnement de tous on est accueilli comme des héros. Nous ne comprenons plus ce qui se passe. Même le Daimyo, qui est pourtant au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Suna et qui est surtout au courant que Subaru est sûrement le traître qui nous reste à démasquer, se laisse emporté par l'ambiance et les flatteries qui lui sont destinées.

Le conseil nous invite à le suivre dans le bâtiment administratif de Suna. En rentrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment toute euphorie s'envole et le calme généré par la quiétude et par la fraîcheur des lieux s'installe.

**Subaru** : Daimyo sama c'est pour nous un grand honneur de vous voir parmi nous ce jour ci.

Le peuple de Suna se réjouit de votre venue. Nous sommes au courant de l'exploit et les services rendu aux pays que nos trois shinobi ont mené à bien.

**Daimyo** : Subaru san je vois que vous êtes déjà informé de la bonne nouvelle. En effet nous avons percé à jour un complot contre notre nation grâce aux informations que Gaara, Kankuro et Temari on recueillies. Et les têtes des traîtres sont enfin tombées.

Je vois le daimyo fixer sans relâche Subaru à ce moment la. Mais celui-ci sait se maîtriser, rien ne laisse paraître qu'il se sente menacé.

**Subaru **: En effet c'est bien regrettable que nous ayons été tous manipulé de la sorte. Dire que avec feu Yondaime Kazekage nous nous efforcions de pas perdre le prestige de notre village et que nous nous sommes précipités dans cette guerre. Tout ça pour servir les plans d'Orochimaru. Et dire qu'en plus nous avons perdu notre cher Kazekage dans ce conflit.

**Daimyo** : je me réjouit de voir que vous pesez bien les conséquences de vos actes et que vous avez conscience de l'ignoble manipulation orchestré par ce maudit Sanin.

**Subaru** : Oui daimyo j'en suis conscient. Par ailleurs le conseil et moi même avons déjà mis au courant tous les shinobis de Suna. Ils sont tous outrés que notre village ait été manipulé de la sorte, étonnés aussi d'apprendre que Konoha n'avait rien à voir avec notre déclin et encore plus surpris de savoir que c'est Gaara qui à mis à jour ce complot. Après maintes délibérations nous avons pris la décision suivante : je laisse ma place du conseil à Sabaku no Gaara qui, à partir de ce jour a le rang de Juunin de Suna et membre du conseil du village caché de Suna.

Je …je fais un rêve éveillé… moi junnin de Suna ? Membre du Conseil ? J'entend des applaudissement qui résonnent dans toute la salle … ils sont destinés ..à moi ? Non je doit me tromper.. et pourtant tout le monde me regarde, je suis au centre de leur attention….je l'es entend me féliciter… me dire que je suis le bienvenue parmi eux…je sens plus fort que jamais cette étrange sensation dans ma poitrine, ce bien-être que j'ai toujours tant voulu ressentir, je sens également que mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier, faut que je me retienne….mais c'est bien le plus beau jour de ma courte existence.

**Subaru** : HUM HUM ! s'il vous plait ! Merci, merci d'avoir accueilli cette nouvelle comme cela. Mais je pense que notre nouveau membre du conseil ainsi que notre très honoré daimyo sont fatigués de leur voyage. Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve demain à l'aube, un petit rassemblement est prévu pour que vous même expliquiez ce qu'il en était pour le complot d'Orochimaru. Je suppose que votre majesté a déjà prévu quelques mots pour Suna ?

**Daimyo **: Evidement Subaru san c'est bien pour cela que je suis venu jusqu'ici, pour leur servir la vérité de ma propre bouche.

**Subaru** : bien, bien daimyo sama. Par contre Gaara san , je pense que vous devriez également réfléchir à quelques mots pour les shinobis. Après tout vous avez tant changé ces derniers temps que tout le monde est curieux de voir quel shinobi vous êtes devenu.

**Gaara** : ……..

* * *

Nous rentrons enfin chez nous. Ou plutôt Temari et Kankuro s'assurent que mes pas me mènent bien chez moi. Je suis trop absorbé dans mes pensées pour voir ou je vais. Est il possible que ça se réalise enfin ? aussi vite ? ou est ce un leurre ? encore un mensonge ?

Comment Subaru a t'il été au courant ? Un traître aurait réussi à lui envoyé un aigle avant que l'on arête tout le monde à la capitale ? Est ce une manœuvre de sa part pour racheter ses fautes ? et s'exiler par la suite ? Ou est ce un piège ?

Apres toute une soirée de discussion avec Temari et Kankuro ainsi que le daimyo qui nous a rejoint, la décision fut prise qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une manœuvre pour se faire pardonner et surtout éviter le sentence que lui réservait le daimyo. En effet c'est bien la une jolie façon de détourner l'attention.

Le reste de la nuit je m'isole afin de réfléchir à mon discours, que vais je leur dire ? je devrais être franc comme le serais Naruto. Je vais leur ouvrir mon cœur afin qu'ils voient réellement qui je suis. Je vais improviser que ce soit le plus naturel possible.

Subaru est inquiet, le plan de Deidara se déroule bien mais il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans cette boite que le membre de l'akatsuki lui a donner. Mais plus que le contenu se sont les effets que ce contenu est censé produire sur Gaara qui l'inquiète réellement. D'après Deidara le contenu de « ce cadeau » devrait faire perdre à Gaara tous ces moyens et commencer à libérer la fureur destructrice qu'il a en lui. Ensuite c'est la que lui s'esquive et que Deidara sous forme de clone de Subaru le remplace et grâce à un antidote maîtrise Gaara. Ainsi Gaara malgré ses exploit se discrédite devant les shinobis et lui sauve Suna de la colère du Shukaku. Et ainsi la place de Godaime Kazekage lui sera acquise. Mais il préfère ne pas être à portée de Gaara pour lui remettre le présent en question. Aussi il a trouvé le messager idéal. la jeune Inoué Arisawa. Elle fera très bien l'affaire, sinon elle sait très bien quel sort il réserve à son petit frère. Que pensait elle ? Qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir sans châtiment après avoir essayer de diffuser des messages ridicules sur l'honneur des shinobis et leurs valeurs ?

* * *

Voilà que la nuit commenceà s'éclaircir. L'aube sera bientôt là. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le levé du soleil….mais celui ci est différent. J'ose espérer que ce jour verra enfin les miens me reconnaître pour ce que je suis avant tout…un humain, puis un shinobi, certes j'ai un démon emprisonné en moi mais je l'ai jamais voulu et c'est même pour le soi disant bien de ce village que je me suis vu doter d'un tel « don ».

Enfin voilà Temari et kankuro qui sont déjà là, douchés, coiffés et habillés dans leur plus beaux atours. Plus moyen de reculer….me reste juste à avancer.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la place centrale. En arrivant je me rend compte que tous les shinobis de Suna ainsi que les civils doivent être présent. Le daimyo est deja là sur l'estrade au centre. Sur la gauche ses hommes, et sur la droite siège le conseil de Suna. Je vois déjà qu'ils sont tous là et qu'il reste encore une place libre …la mienne ? Tout le monde s'écarte à notre passage, j'ose à peine les regarder quand je passe devant eux, mon peuple, ceux que je veux à tout prix protéger, ceux dont je veux à tout prix la reconnaissance. En approchant de l'estrade je vois deux places qui sont réservées à Temari et Kankuro, j'aperçois aussi Subaru et à coté de lui un visage que je ne suis pas près d'oublier : Inoue. Je me permet un sourire en sa direction, elle, elle me lâche pas des yeux. Je la sens un peu tendue, heureusement je suis pas aussi stressé qu'elle, pourrait t'il qu'elle soit dans tous ces états pour moi ? elle qui m'a déjà accorder sa confiance ?

Je monte sur l'estrade et m'assoie avec le conseil. Aussitôt fait Daimyo sama commence son discours. Il décrit en détail tous les éléments du complot, preuves a l'appui. Il vante aussi ma volonté d'apporter la vérité et d'arrêter une guerre, volonté qui a fini par mettre a jour se complot. Il parle de nouveau jours, de nouvelle paix de nouvelles alliances, de valeurs et d'honneur. Les shinobis semblent boire ces paroles d'espoir mais je lis aussi en eux le doute et la peur du mensonge. On mettra du temps a panser nos blessures c'est certain, on mettra du temps aussi a se remémorer ce que les mots honneur, amitié et famille signifient. Mais je ne baisserait pas les bars tant que ce sera pas fait…..Hum bah voilà j'ai enfin trouver un morceau de mon discours….va falloir improviser le début …..

Je crains que mon tour soit arriver. Voilà daimyo sama qui se retire sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il me serre la main lorsque je monte sur l'estrade, il me lance même un clin d'œil…à croire que tous les soupçons nourris la veille au sujet de cette manœuvre se sont évaporés face à l'effervescence ambiante.

Me voilà sur l'estrade, ils me regardent tous, ils attendent tous mon discours, certainement des mots d'excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai pu causer par ma simple présence parmi eux. Par ou commencer…voyons

"Bonjour shinobis de Suna..

C'est pour moi assez inattendu d'avoir l'opportunité de m'exprimer devant vous.

Aussi je vais me permettre de vous livré tous mes sentiments et vous comprendrez certainement pour quoi je suis aujourd'hui ici.

Je sais que vous avez tous déjà fui devant moi. Je sais que lorsque je n'était qu'un enfant j'ai commis des atrocités, deux morts pèsent sur ma conscience pour être exact. LE premier je l'ai commis par rage et douleur. J'étais comme tous les enfant désireux de jeux , de tendresse, d'affection , d'amis….je n'ai toujours eu que mépris et haine….aussi un jour lorsque j'ai voulu apporter une pommade à un enfant qui s'était blésé en jouant.. j'ai été refoulé par les parents. Et suite à ça un homme au regard haineux m'a bousculé. Je regrette mon sable a agit.

Le deuxième c'est quand la personne que je considérais comme ma mère et que j'aimais par dessus tout a essayé de me tuer. Je me suis défendue malgré moi, j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour la. Voir ne jamais avoir vu le jour. Tout cela vous le savez j'en suis sur. Votre regard me l'a assez clairement dit pendant des années. Années pendant lesquelles j'ai pris la décision de n'aimer que moi et de vivre seul. Vous vouliez une arme en mettant ce démon en moi ? Vous l'auriez ! C'est ce que je pensait y a encore quelques mois. Je priait même pour rencontrer quelqu'un plus fort que moi et Shukaku et qu'il m'efface de ce monde.

Et en effet c'est arrivé. A Konoha un jeune ninja m'a battu a plate couture. Un ninja qui au contraire de moi à refuser la solitude et la haine et a tout fait pour avoir la reconnaissance des siens. Et a partir de là j'ai compris que je faisais mauvaise route. Ce n'est pas votre faute ni la mienne, c'est pas vous qui aviez mis ce démon en moi, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez voulu cette guerre, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez voulu sacrifier des frères d'armes au noms des missions et j'ai compris que ce n'est pas vous qui décidiez de votre vie depuis longtemps. A Konoha j'ai redécouvert ce que honneur et shinobi signifient, ce que se sacrifier pour un ami veut dire…et après avoir sonder mon âme au plus profond j'ai découvert ce que je veux : je veux vivre et mourir pour vous, je veux rebâtir ce village et je veux faire en sorte que les visages des enfants que je croise dans les rues ne soient plus accablés par le devoir et la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher mais tous simplement heureux de rentrer chez eux après une journée passer avec des amis….

….silence….

Je.. je sais pas si vous me compr…..

**Tonnerre d'applaudissements**

**Subaru** : Gaara san, votre discours est des plus émouvant. Je suis bien content de vous avoir laisser ma place au conseil vous la méritez largement. Mais un shinobi n'en est pas un sans son uniforme n'est ce pas ?…. Inoué.. va donc remettre son uniforme à Gaara san.

Oh Inoué est chargée de me remettre mon uniforme de shinobi ? quelle surprise….est ce t'elle qui a demander à le faire ? j'en serais flaté ….

Quelque chose cloche, elle a peur, son regard est terrifié comme les deux autre fois où je l'ai croisé. Elle me regarde, ses yeux me supplient mais me supplient pourquoi ? Elle regarde la boîte dans laquelle se trouve mon uniforme et me regarde ensuite, je ne comprend pas ! est ce un piège ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi elle avance ?

La voilà a côté de moi elle me tend la boîte. Je n'ose la prendre, elle n'ose l'ouvrir, elle regarde Subaru, celui acquiesce un sourire mauvais au visage. Elle me regarde, paniquée…

**Inoué** : Je suis desolée ….Gaara shan…je…mon petit frère…..

Un murmure

Le son d'une boite qu'on ouvre……

* * *

**Sasori **: Alors Deidara ? On devrait déjà entendre le son de ton ouvre non ?

Je ne comprend pas comment Subaru peut être aussi idiot pour gober ton discours

Sait il au moins que tu es maître dans l'art de l'explosion ?

**Deidara** : Bon débarras non ? en plus de tester le Shukaku et son porteur avec un peu de chance il en restera rien de Suna.

* * *

**ça brûle !**

**je suis aveugle !**

**je n'entend plus rien !**

je me souviens juste de mon sable entourant Inoué….nous entourant nous…..puis le feu…..

Temari : GAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Kankuro est bouche bée. Tout est passé si vite….une bombe voilà ce que cette fille amenai a son frère….puis il ne l'a plus vu…..une énorme boule de sable se trouvait désormais à leur place….sans cesse le sable du désert venait renforcer la muraille…car très vite tout le monde le compris ….Gaara contenait une énorme explosion dans son bouclier de sable…..

* * *

Quelques semaines après :

**Tsunade sama** : Voilà le sauveur de Suna qui se réveille enfin.

**Inoué **: Gaara….je ….petites larmes aux yeux

**Temari** : contente de te voir réveillé nisan…contente de voir aussi que grâce à Tsunade tu n'a pas garder des traces de brûlure.. enfin je dis ça surtout pour ta copine ..sourire narquois

**Kankuro** : ……grand sourire de frère aîné

Voilà ce que fut mon réveil après ce fâcheux épisode. Episode qui me parait bien lointain aujourd'hui ….et me voilà a rêvasser comme toujours .. et surtout lorsque mon bureau de Kazekage est rempli de paperasse. Je garde peu de souvenirs de ce jour là. J'ai appris par la suite que j'ai contenu une explosion dévastatrice dans mon bouclier de sable. Qu'à la fin de ce cauchemar on a retrouvé Inoué intacte dans une armure de sable ….et moi complètement brûlé.. respirant à peine ….je ne remercierais jamais assez Tsunade sama….de m'avoir soigné .. et le démon du sable et du vent pour m'avoir prêter le pouvoir de protéger Suna ….et ma Inoué…

Voilà ma première fic finie, merci à tous et a toutes pour votre soutien et les reviews :)

A bientôt

Arasan


End file.
